


Panic

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Panic Attack, one bad thing to the next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Jades day keeps getting worse and worse, what can you do to help her?
Relationships: Jade West/Reader
Kudos: 73





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When Jade woke up that morning, she didn’t expect things to go downhill as quickly as they did, it all started out fine, she got her usual coffee and was on her way to Sikowitz classroom when Sinjin came around a corner and slammed into her, causing her coffee to spill all over her shirt “Sinjin” she growled, glaring at him and watching as his mouth gaped like a fish “I didn’t-“ “Move!” She shouted, angry that her coffee was now all over her of course favorite shirt and shoving past him and into the bathroom to try to clean herself off.

Coming into the classroom, Jade caught your eye, her arms crossed over her now coffee stained shirt and you frowned slightly, setting your things down by your seat before tugging your hoodie off and going over to her “Here” you said, holding it out to her and watching as she stared at you with an incredulous look before she cautiously took the hoodie from you “Thanks” she said before sitting up and tugging it on while you went back to your seat, pulling out your pearpad to finish some last minute things and not seeing the way that Jade was looking at you until Tori and Andre came in, arguing about something dumb to which Jade rolled her eyes and went back to slumping in her seat.

Jade hoped that that coffee incident would be the last of it, but nope, come lunch time, not only did she forget to bring her wallet, but none of her friends were around to help her out, all of them either studying or in another class, so she had to go without lunch, not the first time, but it didn’t help her dwindling mood; but as the day went on, things got worse, tripping down the stairs on her way to Calculous, her partner for another class not showing up and of course they had the presentation, which meant point deduction and having to reschedule the presentation, along with many more things going down, Jade was at her breaking point.

Finally, her breaking point came when Sinjin messed up a stage prop and it came crashing down onto the stage, narrowly missing her and Beck who were acting out a scene “Don’t touch me!” Jade shouted before storming out of the auditorium and into an empty room, everything that went down finally crashing down onto her shoulders and her curling up on the floor as she started to choke back sobs, she didn’t want anyone to realize she was in here, but of course you had to come in through the door right when she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.

“Jade?” You asked, having not expected her to be in here and setting the stack of papers in your hands on a nearby desk before you went and knelt down in front of her “Hey, it’s okay… Just let it all out” you said, gently rubbing her arms “Okay, five things you can see” you said, looking at her and watching as she looked up, naming them off “Four things you can hear” you said, listening to her and scooting slightly closer to her “Three things you can feel” you said softly, watching as she finally locked eyes with you “Two things you can smell” you said, chuckling when she said the gym sweat since you guys were really close to the locker rooms “One thing you can touch” you said, looking at her and feeling her grip your wrist gently “You” she said softly, sniffling some and you smiled, reaching up and wiping tears from her eyes.

You waited until her breathing returned to normal before you asked, “Do you want to talk about it?” her shaking her head which you understood “Do you feel better?” You asked, smiling when she nodded before you slowly stood up, taking her hand and helping her up as well “Thank you” Jade said, looking at you and you shook your head “No need, I know what it’s like to go through those alone, no one should have to-“ “No, I mean for everything you’ve done for me today… The hoodie, helping me with my classwork, hell even helping me when my partner didn’t show up… So many bad things happened and you were the shining light in it all” she said, cutting you off as you felt your face burn before you smiled “Of course” you said, feeling your heart flutter when she returned it, knowing that this was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
